Flock meets Pack
by Mykal Alyssa
Summary: When Max and the Flock get attacked by flyboys, they get hurt. and who finds them? Tory and her Pack of course! Find about what happens when these two groups meet! FandxMax and BenxTorry takes place right after the final warning and virals.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! glad your reading this story! I love both Maximum ride and Virals, their sooo good! **

**Max: then again you love anything to do with human mutation, huh? **

**Me: well, kinda *sheepish grin* But these books are just so good! and Kathy reichs is the other of the books that made my Favorite show Bones!**

**Iggy: "Bones"? What kinda show is THAT? **

**Me: it's 'bout an anthropologist named Dr. Temprence Brennen and her partner Booth. They-**

**Tory: Look at bones and tell how old they are, what gender they are, who they are, and who murdered them. sorry Mykal, But i thought i should tell Iggy.**

**Me: ^-^ to prob! IS YOUR aunt anyway.**

**Iggy: So you like to watch and read about dead bodys? gross!**

**Tory: it's not gross at all acually. it's really interesting. **

** Me: yeah! i loved the episode where they found the 'Alien' in the bodybag. **

**Tory: Yeah it was so funny when aunt Temp screamed when she saw the body move. the look on her face was priceless! **

**Me: I agree! *laughs* But not as funny as when Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang destroyed the Hollywood sign.**

**Iggy: phwa haha! got that right! **

**Me: or when the penguin almost threw up on Iggy's shoes!**

**Max: That WAS funny, and gross.**

**Iggy: Please don't remind me of that...**

**Me: sorry! Well anyway, Nudge honey, Disclaimer please!**

**Nudge: Mykal doesn't own Maximum ride or Virals, if she did, she would, like, TOTALLY Make Fang and Max get together again, and she would make it so that Whitney wouldn't be so prissy and girly. **

**Me: yes, yes. I accually Gave Fang a mental lecture that lasted five hours for leaving Max, and when ever Whitney is mentioned in Virals i just totally want to yell "SHUT UP! you Snobbish Rich Person!". Anyway... on with the story! ^-^ **

Ch. 1 Bird-kids at loggerhead

Max's Pov:

We were in South Carolina, flying over a bunch of islands. And by flying, I didn't mean in a plain ('cause gosh knows that we would go near one.). No, we were actually FLYING, flying. We had wings. Me and my flock, were Avian-hybrids but like to call our selves' Avian-American.

My flock consists of Fang who's 14, Iggy who is also 14 and blind, Nudge 11, The Gasman, Gazzy (don't ask) 8, Angel 6, and Me, Max (short for Maximum) Ride who's the oldest, at 14 and the leader. Oh, I almost forgot. We also have a dog with us, Total. Right now he's being carried by Nudge who, ever the motor mouth, is talking to him about… who knows what anymore…

"Well I'm just saying, wouldn't it be cool if you had more powers than talking and growing?" Nudge asked. Total looked at the wings growing on his back and frowned **(Me: Can a dog do that?)**

"Naa! I don't think so. I got enough problems trying to figure out how to hide these things in my fur."

Nudge laughed. "Yeah, but, What if you, like, had special powers like us? Like, Max's super speed, or Fang's invisibility, or, *gasp* how about shape shifting like Angel! That would be sooooo cool! And-"

"Nudge, I love you, but right now you're making my ears bleed! Shut up!" Iggy yelled, and Nudge shut up.

"Haha! You know Nudge?" Angel flew closer to Nudge. "If Total had powers he probably wouldn't use them." Total nodded in agreement. "Yep, I Would just leave the power thing to you guys."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Total." He gave me a sheepish grin.

Suddenly Angel's head snapped to the left. "Something's coming!" she screamed. We all stopped flying, and just hovered in the air. With our raptor vision, we could see miles away. But clouds were blocking our vision, so we couldn't see what Angel was warning us about.

"Everyone! Guards up!" I ordered. No one said a thing, but I could see some heads bob up and down; they understood.

It took a while, but suddenly a big dark cloud ascended from the white ones. When I looked closer, I saw that it wasn't a cloud, but flyboys!

"Nudge! Gazzy! Get the bottom! Fang! Iggy! My sides! Angel! You get Total and get above!" I yelled more orders. Every one quickly flew to their positions. By the time Angel and Total flew up the Flyboys were already here. They had surrounded us.

I gave the first one an upper cut to its chin, then did a back kick to its neck. It dropped like a rock, and I turned to the next one. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Iggy and Fang fighting back to back. Then down below, Nudge and Gazzy were trying their best to get to the Flyboy's weak spots. Then above me, Angel was getting them to turn on their comrades with her mind tricks. Oh yeah, I forgot about that, you see Angel can read minds, control them and speak to them telepathically. Scary, isn't it?

The Flyboys kept coming at us again and again. I was finishing off my fifth one when someone shoved me away.

"Max! Watch out!" I heard a gunshot, and a bullet flew past my face. I turned to see Fang shoot over to a Flyboy that had a gun. Fang quickly Karate kicked it in the neck and took its gun. The Flyboy fell to earth, and Fang threw the gun at another Flyboy so hard that it took its head off. Gross. Fang turned to me, and I nodded my thanks. Fang being Fang gave me a 'No big deal' look, but I could see that he was relieved I wasn't hurt.

"Why the heck are these things still here? I thought that they got destroyed along with Itex!" Iggy yelled the question that everyone wanted to know.

"I'm not sure! But right now, we need to kill them!" I grabbed the wings of one and twisted them. Then I flung it at another, when they collided a big explosion took place. Nice. That got Iggy and Gazzy's attention; they started to do the same thing to other Flyboys and got the same reaction. Even Fang and Nudge eventually started to do it. Explosions went off everywhere.

I was hovering, watching the show when a feeling of worry went through me.

"Angel!" I yelled. "Angel, sweety! Where are you?" My eyes shot all over the area. No, no, no! Not again! Please don't let her get captured again!

I looked and looked until I saw her about 20 feet away. I shot over to her, then noticed a Flyboy aiming a gun at her head.

"Angel!" She turned around. "Max…" She was shaking, her bear, Celeste, was in her arms along with Total.

"Maximum Ride." Seems that the Flyboy took notice of me. "You will come with us." It unlocked the safety on the gun, which was still aimed at Angel.

"Oh? And why should I do that?" I asked.

"Itex wants you." It replied in its mechanical voice. A mix between shock, anger, and confusion shot through me.

"I thought Itex was gone. Dead. Destroyed!"

The Flyboy's eyes glowed evilly. "You thought wrong."

Tory's Pov:

Today was another boring day at the secluded house. I was up in my room on my computer, looking at old reviews of old movies. I wanted to watch one, but so far, I haven't seen any movie theater on Morris Island so no can do. I logged off and went down stairs. My dad wasn't here, but then again he's barley ever here. Can't blame him though, I should be lucky that he's got a job.

I went over to the refrigerator, got a snack, then slumped on the couch like a potato. I flicked the TV on to Animal Planet. Cool, Meir cat Manor was on. I sighed and ate my snack, which was a bag of carrot sticks. Suddenly my doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I yelled. I got up from the couch and walked towards the door. I opened it to find my pack of friends, Shelton, Ben, and Hi standing there. Hi was holding up a bag of mini ice-creams.

"Hungry?" Hi asked, shaking the bag. I grinned "Heck yeah! Thanks guys, you read my mind, or should I say stomach."

I let them in. Hi went over and put the bag down.

"Tory: mint-chocolate chip." He threw me a small container of ice cream.

"Shelton: cookie-dough." He threw one to Shelton, who almost didn't catch it.

"Ben: brownie-chocolate." He tossed another to Ben.

"And then me: Banana-split." Hi sat down. We all started to eat our ice cream and watch a movie that Shelton had brought; The Born Identity. **(Me: Yay! Jason Born is so cool! ;^). )** We sat there, watching the movie when a loud thump outside. We all shared a questioning look, paused the movie, then ran out my back door to investigate. Well the guys went out, they just told me to stay here. How chivalrous. But I didn't listen to them, and went out anyway. Yep that me, Tory the cat, hopefully my curiosity won't get the better of me.

When I finally caught up to the guys, they were staring at something on the ground. I didn't know what they were looking at, but it sure was heavy, and big enough to create a small crater.

"What're you guys looking at? Is it the thing that made that noise?" I walked up behind them. They turned around.

"Tory! I thought we told you to stay at the house?" Shelton yelled, Ben and Hi agreed with him.

"Well I was curious, plus you guys aren't the boss of me." I tried to push past them, but Ben held up his arm.

"Don't get too close." He warned. "We don't know what it is yet."

I looked at him in confusement, but nodded anyway. Ben sighed then slowly brought his arm down. I stepped closer to the crater, and bent down. Inside, was a wolfish looking person, with wings.

"What the heck…?" I started at the creature. It looked just like a human, but with wings, and a whole lot of fur and fangs. But as I looked closer, I could see that its neck was banged up so much that the skin was coming off. And underneath the skin I saw mettle and wires. A robot?

Suddenly, a big BOOM! Came from above. We looked up to see a big explosion in the sky followed by other explosions.

"Everyone get down!" Ben yelled. Hi and Shelton got to their stomachs and covered their heads. Ben grabbed me and got down on the ground; shielding me with his body. I heard stuff land all around us. We just stayed there for a while, and when the noise of stuff falling was gone, we knew it was over. Ben slowly got off of me, and helped me up.

I looked at the ground. There was body parts everywhere, burnt. Shelton and Hi would've fainted if the parts didn't show wires coming out of them. There were hands, elbows, feet, legs, arms, and so much more. We all looked at the curious stuff, gingerly stepping around them not wanting to get burnt, when Shelton screamed. Our heads shot over to him. Shelton had fallen over in shock and fear, pointing at something. We ran over to see that Shelton was pointing at a burnt head, that wasn't connected to anything, and it was staring at us.

**Me: like it? Then push the Review botton and review please!**

**Torry: I can't wait till i meet the flock! this is going to be so exiting! I can't wait to show my powers off.**

**Max: well i can't wait to show off the flocks flying ability's. This is going to be fun.**

**Me: *nodds* don't worry you guys, i'll make it so interesting that people will write over 100 reviews! *turns to you the reader* Right? *Bambi eyes***

**Iggy: As if! I bet you can't even write and interesting story about a SOCK!**

**Me: (hits iggy, and gives him a never-ending noogie) What if i dont WANT to! huh!**

**Iggy: Sorry, sorry , ow, ow, ow! Your good at writing! Your at writing! ow! ow!**

**Me: see you next chapter, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Investigation! Not Agean

**Me: Hey guys! ^-^ heres ch. 2. now first off. i want to apologize because for some reason has a virus or something and it wont let me go on and post a new chapter for 'The story of Namikaze Senna'. I sent an email asking about what was wrong, so hopefully i can post a new chapter soon. so please be patent with me! now back to business, i'd like to thank Nicolette May Summers for the really INTERESTING Review that she wrote. I never had one where they threatened to burn my house down! That really cracked me up! ^-^ so Thx, Nicolette! and sorry if there is OOC's in here. I'm still getting the hang of Virals characters. **

**Tory: Well, we can't blame you. It is a book that JUST came out, like, half a year ago. and Maximum Ride's already out in 7 books.**

**Me: true. **

**Iggy: You have to look back at the book over and over again, right?**

**Me: *gasp* how'd you know! *rolls eyes***

**Iggy: I'm sensing a hint of sarcasm in your voice, and i don't like it...**

**Me: Oh well. Now. *yells up stairs* FANG! GET YOUR FLIPPIN-FLYING BUTT DOWN HERE! NOW!**

**Fang: *groans* Geez, what did i do now? haven't i suffered enough?**

**Me: NO. I'm still mad at you. Now, DISCLAMER. NOW. *through gritted teeth***

**Fang: *sighs* Mykal doesn't own Maximum Ride or Virals. If she did... She would *murmurs something***

**Me: What was that?**

**Fang: Grrr... If she did, then, she wouldn't have me be a really big, clueless, and selfish...**

**Me: *song voice* I'm waiting...**

**Fang: Idiot**

**Me: Now was that so hard?**

**Fang:...**

**Iggy: don't worry Fang, she would have done it sooner or later...**

**Me: ^-^ now onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Investigation? Not, again!

Torry's Pov:

We all went back to my house. Hi and Shelton were both pretty much freaked out.

"What the HECK was THAT!" Hi yelled for the ninth time. And for the Ninth time I sighed. "I don't KNOW Hi." But Hi wouldn't let it go.

"They were… WOLF-like! Did you see all the HAIR that that HEAD had!"

"Uhg… I didn't WANT to…" Shelton sounded sick and scared. He was always one of the ones' that couldn't handle blood, bones, and severed heads.

"And… and, on that one body! It had WINGS! WHAT WAS WITH THE WINGS! If it was a robot, then why would it have WINGS!"

"Hi! SHUT UP!" we all yelled at him.

"SHUT UP? You'r telling me to SHUT UP? We were just in a shower of body robot parts, and you're telling me to SHUT UP?"

I sighed. "Hi, we know that you're freaked out, I am too. But right now we should try to be calm and figure out the mystery of the wolf-man-robot calmly."

Hi stopped talking and started to take deep breaths, then nodded. Good he was calm.

"The big thing is; what was that making those… things, explode in the sky?" Ben spoke up. He was right. What WAS making those 'things' explode? I pondered that for a bit.

"Oh no." Shelton's face paled as he looked at me. "Tory has her 'Face' on again."

"And that means… wait for it…" Hi knew what I was about to say next. I smiled at them.

"Who's up for an investigation?"

They all grounded.

"Tory, do you remember the LAST time we tried to investigate?" Hi asked. "We got infected with a freak'in VIRUS that gave us super-human dog powers!"

It's true. When we were exploring Loggerhead Island, a monkey had thrown an un-readable dog-tag at us. So, me being the curious niece of the famous Forensic Anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan, I made us brake in to the lab on the island, LIRI, and use a REALLY expensive looking machine to clean the tag. While we were doing that we found a room where our dog (well wolf-pup.), Cooper, was being experimented on. We broke him out of there, but only then to be infected with a dangerous variant called Porvovirus. Long story short, it made us have super senses and in-human strength when we "flare".

"Ok, that was pretty risky. BUT, we did find out who killed Katherine Heaton, right?" I pointed out. They groaned but agreed with me. "So, what if we investigate this and save someone from getting killed?"

They guys knew that I was right, they each shared a look.

"Fine, I'm up." Ben said; which, just like last time, surprised me. He never is the one to talk up first.

Shelton sighed. "Alright, I suppose, it we could help someone, it'll be alright."

I looked at Hi now. He was staring at the ground, face scrunched up from thinking really hard. He gave out a "Gaaaa!" and shook his head in frustration before looking back up at me. "Grrr… I'm in. But if there is ANY and I mean ANY danger at all! I'm gonna run with or WITHOUT you guys. Got it?"

I smiled, my pack was with me on this. "Got it."

"So…" Shelton asked me. "Where to first, oh, great leader."

I scowled at him, and smiled leadership-y. "Loggerhead. That's where we start."

They guys groaned again.

* * *

Max's Pov:

"Everyone alright?" I asked. We had destroyed all the flyboys, making them fall out of the sky. Fang destroyed the talkative one with the gun, leaving us with more questions than answers.

"I'm fine." Iggy said. "But that was awesome!"

"Yeah that was!" Gazzy agreed. He must be fine then, if he could be excited about the exploding flyboys.

"The rest of us are fine, Max." Angel told me. I smiled at her.

"But are YOU ok?" Fang swooped over to me. I nodded at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. What I'm more worried about is what that one flyboy said."

He gave me a confused look and I informed him of what the flyboy said. His eye's opened in shock after I finished. "What did it mean that we wrong?"

I shrugged half-heartedly, but I was really concerned. Did it mean that an Itex branch was still here? In North Carolina? I gritted my teeth. If there was one here… then I'll destroy it.

We decided to rest for the day and landed in an Island that was shaped like a penguin. Seriously, it had a beak and everything. But the most annoying thing was, that when we got there, Iggy and Gazzy started to act all jungle boy; swinging on vines, climbing trees, even doing a Tarzan roar.

"Will you monkeys quit it?" I screamed to them. But they couldn't hear me over Gazzy's monkey impression. Which, like always, sounded just like the real thing.

"Let them have their fun, their growing boys." Fang said. I glared at him. "Yeah, their growing boys alright, with one of them being 14."

Fang just shrugged and went back to starting the fire. With the jungle boys playing and doing absolutely nothing help; Nudge and Angel went to find food, and Fang and I were making camp. For a while there was silence, but then Fang decided to break it. "So, What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About this whole 'We were wrong about Itex' thing."

"Oh…"

I sighed. "I don't know. I mean, with your blog and everything, we got rid of Itex…" He nodded. "…But, I'm not sure…"  
"What if there was a secret base?" That news brought my head up to look at him. "What?"

"You know, like if anything happened to the others they would have a secret base to escape to, right?"

I absorbed this information. That WAS possible. A secret base. But where would it be?

My thoughts were interrupted by the screams of Nudge and Angel. Fang and I jumped up and flew over to wear they were.

"What's wrong?" I ran up to them. Nudge was holding Angel, and they were shaking. She looked up at me. "Max… Oh, Max…" For the first time ever, the motor mouth was out of words. Iggy and Gazzy must've heard them too, because they were standing right next to the girls, but gazzy was looking at something on the ground, horrified.

"Gazzy?" He looked up at me. He, also couldn't talk so Iggy talked for him. "Max, you need to see this." He pointed to the ground.

I knew that Gazzy must've told Iggy about whatever they wanted me to see because he was blind. But I looked over there anyway. At first, I couldn't make out what they were pointing at. It was round at dirty. Looks like it must've been there for years. I crouched down so that I was right next to it. Then a suddenly realized what it was. Fang, who was looking over me, grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I was grateful of that, for I was too shocked to move.

"How did you find this?" Fang asked Nudge and Angel. Angel was the one that spoke up. "We were looking for food. When Nudge suddenly tripped over a vine. She landed in front of it and screamed…"

I wouldn't blame them, I would have done that too. If you guys in the audience are impatient and wondering what we were looking at. All I can say was; we found the skull of a mutant.

* * *

Torry's Pov:

We took Ben's boat _Sewee_, and rode it to Loggerhead. Coop came too, I held him on my lap the entire way there. He barked loudly whenever the boat would hit a wave.

"Here we are guys. Home sweet Island." Ben said sarcastically when we got there.

"I'm back, Island! Did you miss me!" Hi sang.

"Where's mother Nature! I want to give her a hug!" Shelton went along with Hi. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Then Hi, who remembered that him and Boats didn't mix, ran over to some bushes. He really had it bad. The rest of us respectively waited for him at the shore. Hi came back 5 minutes later. "I'm ok. Nature just had to come up a different way that usual again."

"Alright, let's get going." I said, ignoring that fact that Hi's comment was really and totally gross. They all nodded at me and we started to hike through the marsh, with Coop leading the way.

"Man, I hope that we don't get pelted with monkey's again." Shelton looked around warily. I agreed; it's funny when they do it to each other, but when they throw rocks and what-not at you, the funny turns into horror. We kept walking for almost an hour now. Hi and Shelton started to goof off, and kept annoying Ben and me.

"Guys! That's not funny! Put the poor frog down, right now!" I yelled at Hi, he was chasing Shelton with a tree frog. Shelton wasn't very good with insects and reptiles.

"Aww! But Mom! I just wanted to show Shelton this cool frog!" Hi mock- wined. I rolled my eyes and was about to say something else when Coop started to bark. We ran over to him and saw that he found a camp site, fire still burning and everything.

"Who would want to camp out here?" Shelton asked. I shrugged, then something happened to me.

**SNAP**

Scents started to form around me, and my vision was now at maximum. Great, I flared. I looked at the others, they didn't flare. But when they saw my golden eyes, they didn't seem surprised either. I guess that we were starting to get used to it.

I then started hearing voices, coming from a mile away.

"How did you find this?" a low but emotionless voice asked. A small, high voice answered. "We were looking for food. When Nudge suddenly tripped over a vine. She landed in front of it and screamed…"

I looked at my friends, and nodded at them to follow me, but stay as quiet as possible; they did. I gave Coop a small message to not bark, and the look that he gave me said 'ok'. I then led my pack to the source of the voices. We got there and found 6 different kids. There was a blond haired, brown eyed girl that looked like she was in shock; a dark haired by that wore black cloths and had his hand on the blond haired girl's shoulder; a strawberry- haired by with light features; a mocha skinned girl that was hugging a small angelic looking girl; and then a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes that looked a lot like the angelic girl.

**SNAP**

My flare had ended. But my curiosity did not. Who were these kids? The three oldest look about my age. It seems that they were staring at something in shock, but what? I couldn't see it from here. Bad thing that my flare switched off, huh?

Then the Mocha skinned girl was about to say something, but was cut off by the strawberry-blond. "Shh." And held up his hand. His head nodded to were the Virals and I were hiding. The kids immediately stood up.

"Who's there!" The blond, older girl demanded. I looked at the other Virals, who, were giving me a 'Do we or not?' look. I sighed and nodded to them. Instantly, we stood up.

"Who are you…?" She asked us. "And why are you here?" I got the feeling that she was the leader of the group. So I looked her in the eye. "My name is Tory Brennan. And this…" I started to point to the Virals. "Are Hiram, whom we call Hi, Stolowitski; Shelton Devers; and Ben Blue."

When I was finished with the introductions, I realized that I almost forgot someone. "Oh, and this is Cooper." I picked the wolf-pup up in my arms. He gave the most adorable bark you could ever here. "We are here because this is an Island and we came to explore it." I ended. Sure I only gave them half the truth, but hey, it's not like these guys want to be involved in a secret investigation that involved wolf-like-robots.

"But what if we do?" the little Angelic-girl asked me. My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"What if we do want to be involved with that investigation that you and your pack are in?" She asked again. "And what if we ALREADY are a part of it?"

My started at the little girl, Could she re-

"Yes, I can read minds." She stated happily. Now Shelton and Hi started at her. Ben on the other hand kept a cool and aloof face. Geez, that show-off. I now knew that it was my turn for questions. I looked at the blond-heared leader. "Now, may I ask, who are you?"

* * *

**Me: did you like it? did you love it? then marry it and review please!**

**Iggy: did you have to add the 'marry' part?**

**Me: yes, because i'm starting to run out of things to say for people to review**

**Tory: Well, anyway. please review**

**Me: and, warning, i might torture Fang more in the future. just keep that a secret from him, ok? ;^)**

**Iggy:... Scary...**


	3. Chapter 3 Weird

**Me: Hey guys! sorry that this is late! i started this chapter over a week ago but i've been putting it off. So, just for the heck of it, i made it longer than i intended for. So hopefully that'll make it up.**

**Tory: hey, Mykal... something wrong? you sound down.**

**Me: Well... i just saw the new episode of Bones and well... **

**Tory: oh, your sad because Mr. Nigel-Murrey died?**

**Me: YES! it was sooooo sad! i was bawling my eyes out right before he even hit the floor! that stupid actor that plays him! he had to make it look so sad!**

**Iggy: Man, you don't cry when you accidently bang your head on your locker, but you get puffy-eyed when you watch or read a sad part in a book, movie, and TV show. **

**Me: So, that just means i have a big heart**

**Iggy: *murmers* i doubt that**

**Me: What was that? *dangerous voice***

**Iggy: nothing! **

**Me: thought so. Anyway Hi! come down here and do the Disclaimer! **

**Hi: Why do you always YELL!**

**Me: Cause it wakes couch Potatoes like you up**

**Hi: grrrr. anyway, Mykal doesn't own Maximum Ride or Virals. if she did, she would have based their characters off of real people**

**Me: wouldn't you just LOVE a real Iggy in your town? i would**

* * *

Chapter 3: weird

Max's Pov:

"Now, may I ask, who are you?"

The girl, Tory I think, narrowed into my eyes. I was surprised, because when I glared back, she didn't flinch. No one's been able to do that except Fang.

"And why should I answer that?" I asked, both of our glares never faltering. Another of the boys on her side, Hiram, snorted. "Well, giving that we just introduced ourselves when YOU asked us…" he shut up when the boy next to him gave him a glare. We all stayed quiet for a moment, none of us moved a muscle. Well, at first we were quiet, until I heard a big sigh coming from next to my leg.

"Oh, come ON, Max! Stop being so stubborn and just tell them our names already!" I was Total. I would've jumped because he just came out of nowhere, but I was too into my 'serious' mode to do so.

"What the H-…!"

I looked back up to the group in front of us. Tory had just cuffed her hand around Hiram's mouth, and whispered something to him about 'Don't you DARE cuss in front of two little kids!'. But it seemed that he was only half-listening, because the other half of his attention was staring at Total. He looked like he wanted to yell something, but another boy, Shelton, beat him to it.

"Did that dog just TALK!"

Tory and the boy next to her, Ben, looked at Shelton with a blank look. As if to say 'You're really worried about THAT?'

Angel picked up Total. "This is our dog, Total. As you can see, he can talk."

Hiram and Sheldon just nodded slowly, they… sorta… understood. Tory then looked back at me. "Well, we know what your dog's name is now, but what are your's? And why are you here?"

"Yes, why ARE you here?"

* * *

Tory's Pov:

"Yes, why ARE you here?"

Everyone jumped when Kit stepped into the clearing. Oh no. This was not good for two reasons. 1. Was that Kit now knew that I was exploring the dangerous Loggerhead Island with THREE BOYS that were older than me. And 2. Is that the other group of kids got all tense up and looked like they were ready for a fight.

"K-Kit! What're you doing here?" I asked him, trying to think of ways to calm the other kids down. Then I remembered, the youngest of them could read minds. Why didn't I think of that earlier? So I, grimly, sent a thought over to the young blond saying that Kit was my dad, and that he was a good guy.

"_Don't worry, I know that. I'm telling them that right now, we were just tense at first because he was wearing a white coat."_

Ok, so, it seems that she could project her own thoughts into people's minds as well. Goody. But wait, they were scared because he was wearing a white coat?

"_Yeah, well, how about I tell you about that later. Right now, your dad wants to know why you're here on this off limits Island, why you're on an off limits Island with three BOYS, and why and how did we get here."_

I mentally sighed. I guess introductions and explanations will have to wait.

"I'm here because the lab security noticed movement on this part of the Island and asked me to check it out. When I suddenly heard the voice of my daughter and her 'friends', talking to a bunch of lost looking kids." Kit looked at the other group. "I'm going to ask this once more. Who are you kids? Are you lost? Did you get shipwrecked?"

The blond leader stepped up to the plate. "Well, uh… you see…" She couldn't come up with a good excuse. After a short pause, her eyes lit up. "Were here because my mother sent us here on a vacation."

From where I was standing, I could see the rest of her friend's reactions. They were pretty funny if you ask me. The dark haired kid tried to not make a "What the H-E-doubled-Hockey-sticks" face, the smaller blond boy's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, the older blond boy snorted, and then the two youngest girls were surprised at first but then got amused.

"A vacation?" Kit didn't look convinced. "During a school year?"

"Yeah, you see, my mom wanted me and my friends here…" she gestured to the others around her. "To take a short vacation, or field trip should I say, to South Carolina and study the wild life here. We like to study animals since she's a vet."

"Oh, well then. Should I ask why you're here on this particular Island?" Kit STILL didn't look convinced; I guess that he saw the campfire back there too.

"Our boat got shipwrecked just like you said." The older blond one said. "It was pretty bad if you ask me, everyone said that it sunk."

"Everyone told you?"

"I'm blind." He explained. Well, that explains why he was staring at the ground the entire time we were here.

"So your boat sunk after it crashed, you wandered into the Island, decided to camp out here, and then accidently bumped into my daughter and her friends while they were exploring?" Kit scratched his head. They nodded and he sighed.

"Well, we can't just leave you out here." Yes! He believes them! He looked back at the oldest girl. "What's your mother's name and phone number? I'll try to contact her so then we can get some stuff straightened out."

"Her name is Dr. Valencia Martinez." She informed him and was about to say something else, when Kit held his hand up.

"Wait, THE Dr. Valencia Martinez from Arizona?"

"Yes?" The girl looked confused. But Kit smiled. "Then we have no problem here, I know her personally. And since I owe her a favor, how about I give you a place to stay while you are on your vacation?"

They all looked a little surprised, even I was surprised. What was going on through my father's head?

"Um, sure. That'd be nice. I guess…" She looked at the others, who slowly nodded. Kit smiled even wider this time. "It's settled them! I'll call your mom and go over the plan with her. Tory…" He turned to me. "You came on Ben's boat, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Then you take them home on that and get them set up at the house. I'll come back later after work to here names, parents, and other info that I'll need from these guys." He turned back to the other group. "That fine with you guys?"

They all nodded. After that, Kit said goodbye to me and the gang then left to go back to work. The Virals and I were left with the vacation kids.

"Well that was odd." Shelton said.

"Yep." The older blond boy agreed. We all looked at each other then. After a quiet pause, the oldest girl cleared her throat.

"Well, since that's over we'll introduce ourselves." I rolled my eyes, finally! "My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short." She said.

The black haired by spoke up next. "Name's Fang." His voice was rough and emotionless, the same voice I heard earlier when I flared.

"Iggy, and yes, it's true that I'm blind." The straw-berry blond said nonchalantly. Then the smaller boy next to him started to jump up and down, grinning.

"I'm the Gassman! But you can call me Gazzy or Gasser!"

Hiram opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Max. "Don't ask, you don't want to know." She said.

"Give him a bean burrito and you'll find out." Iggy grinned. I decided that I didn't want to know anytime soon.

"Ewwww! Iggy, why would we give Gazzy a burrito! Oh! Do you think they have a Mexican restaurant somewhere? I've always wanted to go to one! I wanna try a 'Tamale', 'chicken taco', and … ooooh!… Guacamole! What do you think it tastes like? Green vegies?..." the Mocha skinned girl kept ranting on and on about Mexican food till Max shot her a glare. "Oh, sorry! Hehe! Anyway, I'm Nudge!"

I starred at the girl in disbelief, I have NEVER heard anyone talk that much without a single breath!

"Haha! Sorry about that, Nudge has a big motor mouth." I turned and looked at the youngest one. She smiled at me. "I'm Angel, it's nice to meet you, Tory."

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too." I said.

"Hey, do you mind doing something for us?" She walked up to me.

"Sure, what is it?" I couldn't get over on how she was so cute. She took my hand and walked me over to the place they were looking at earlier.

"Can you tell us what this is?" she pointed to the ground. I looked at the spot and immediately crouched down to get a closer look.

"How did you find this?" I asked Max. She gestured over to Nudge. "Nudge and Angel were looking for food and Nudge tripped over it."

I glance back down. It didn't look like it cracked from when her foot contacted with it.

"What is it Tory?" Shelton asked. He, Ben, and Hi were now standing behind me, trying to look over my shoulder. I didn't say anything, but I knew that they found out what it was because he and Hi both gasped.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Ben said to me, calm and cool as he always is. I looked up and the rest of the Virals. Both Hi and Shelton were pale and Ben was holding Coop.

"I'm going to find the murderer."

* * *

"The murderer? That thing was MURDERED!" Iggy couldn't believe it. "And HOW are you going to find out who killed it! Do you have time sight or something?"

"But she can figure out who it was." Angel insisted. "Tory can also find out the murder weapon, the victim's gender, AND how old it is."

"You really can do all that?" Max asked me. I nodded. "I'm pretty smart on this stuff."

"It also helps to know that she has the blood of the famous forensic anthropologist; Dr. Temperance Brennan in her." Hi said mockingly. I glared at him.

"What's a therensic anthropolojist?" Gazzy asked me, Nudge and Angel looked like they wanted to know to.

"Forensic Anthropologist." I corrected. "That's a person that studies bones; they figure out the history of the bones, like how they are, when they died, what gender, and etc. My great Aunt is one that works for the FBI, she looks at the bones of victims that have detariouted **(Me: I know, I spelled that wrong. So sue me.)** for so long that you can't even tell who they are anymore. With the help of her assistants and partners, she can find out if the victim was killed or in a tragic accident. If they were killed, then she helps find the killer with her FBI partner." I finished explaining and the kids looked at me with awe.

"That's… so cool!" Gazzy grinned. Nudge and Angel agreed with him. I smiled but then went back to work. I started to dig around the skull gingerly so I could pull it out. It was an odd shape of a skull, but I could still get some facts from it.

When I finally got the skull out, I held it up.

"From the angle of the cheek bones and the size…" I started, turning the skull around in my hands. "It seems to be a male, about the age of 15 to 17."

Everyone staid quiet while I inspected it more. I brought it down and looked at the top. It was yellow from age so it probably died a couple years ago.

I kept looking at the top till I found something. "What the…"

"What, What is it?" Shelton asked. I stood up and turned around. I turned the skull to so that everyone could see.

"See this right here?" I pointed to a small spot on the top of the skull. It was a small dent with a small crack in the middle of it. Everyone nodded.

"This boy was hit in the head with a small blunt object, it cracked his head and he fell unconscious. When he was out of it, his brain slowly started to bleed out, and he died from loss of blood from a concussion." I told them.

"So he hit his head?" Ben asked. I shook my head. "No, if he did, then the injury would be in a different spot. From what I can tell, the weapon was a hammer of some sort… Hi, come here."

Hi came while I put the skull down. I turned him around so that I was behind him.

"Ok, imagine this." I told everyone. "The victim is runny away from me, the killer. I'm chasing the victim and I want to stop him from running away, but he's too fast and strong for me to hold him down. The only thing I have is a small dangerous object that's in my hand. So…" I lifted up my arm and pretended to hit Hi on the top of his head. "I strike the top of his head and he goes down, unconscious. I see that he's bleeding in the head and leave in fear that I killed him." Hi decided to make everyone laugh by rolling his eyes up and falling to the ground. "I'm dead!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes and told him to get up. He gave me a sheepish look and stood back up. His stunt earned a hi-five from Shelton, who was busting out laughing.

"So the thing that killed him was a small object?" Shelton asked after his laughter died down. I shrugged. "Not sure. I don't have the rest of the body it look at so…"

"You think it's buried somewhere around here?" Ben asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but we'll have to try to dig it up when it's not so late and when we have shovels."

"So that means that we'll be back out here again." Hi sighed, slumping his shoulders. I ignored him. "Speaking of it being late, we should probably get home."

"Yeah, it's going to get dark soon, and I don't want to drive _Sewee_ in the dark." Ben agreed.

I turned to Max. "You ready to go? The boat's small so well have to cram into it, but it's not that long a trip."

"Huh? We're going in a boat? But, Max, we can just-…" Gazzy started, but was stopped when Iggy's hand was over his mouth.

"Yeah, we're ready. Just lead the way." Max gave out a nervous laugh. I raised my eyebrow questioningly, but decided not to press any further.

We started to walk through the marshy forest and stop by the camp site that they made; only to see that the fire had been put out.

"Must've been Kit." I said. Ben, beside me, nodded. Then, suddenly, from the corner of my eye I saw him flinch. I turned to look at him, and was met by golden eyes. Ben had flared.

I looked at Max and her group, hoping that they didn't notice. They didn't, but Angel looked pretty suspicious.

"Blood…"

I turned back to look at Ben. "What?"

"Blood." He repeated. "I smell blood, I think someone's hurt."

Everyone turned to the two of us then. What did they have, super hearing or something? We were barley whispering and yet they could still here us!

"You SMELL blood?" Iggy asked. Ben nodded. "Yeah, and it's coming from Max over there."

I looked at Max and saw her flinch. Fang narrowed his eyes at her. "Max, what's he talking about.?"

"Er… Um… well." She shifted from foot to foot, not looking him in the eyes. That's when I noticed that she was keeping her left arm straight to her side, and when I looked closer I could see a small red stain seeping through her jacket."

"How did that happen Max?" I asked, pointed at her side. Fang immediately ran to her side and lifted her arm up, seeing the blood. His eyes grew cold as everyone else gasped.

"Max…" He started. "Why did you keep this to yourself!"

She flinched again at the loudness of his voice. "W-well, I was thinking that when we were all asleep, I could just quietly patch myself up…"

"If we did it sooner then there wouldn't be this much blood!" Fang yelled. Man, is it me, or when quiet boys like him and Ben yell, it sounds louder than any other boy's on Earth?

Knowing that I didn't want to go deaf, I stepped forward In front of Max. "May I?" I asked. She nodded slowly, and I lifted up her shirt pushing her jacket out of away. Underneath, was a long horizontal scratch. It looked pretty deep, I wonder what made it. I put her shirt down and stood up.

"It's not that bad." I told them, trying to reassure Fang. "But we might need to hurry to my house so we can patch it up. Or else you'll faint from loss of blood."

Max paled for a minute, probably remembering the skull, and Fang looked impatient. So we hurried to the boat, and Ben started her up. With all 12 of us, counting Total and Cooper, we squeezed into the _Sewee_ and sailed through the water back to Charleston.

* * *

**Me: what do you think? if it sounds kinda lousy at the middle then that's because i was almost half asleep... agian... but that's only because i slept in today and didn't go anywhere today. just stay home.**

**Tory: well i think it sounds ok.**

**Me: Thx tory! means alot coming form you!**

**Iggy: whatever *Yawns***

**Me: is someone JELOUSE?**

**Iggy: N-NO!**

**Me: Haha! well, anyway, i'm gonna tell you guys something funny. i just had a school dance and get this, most of the popular guys there had to wear HOT PINK ties because their girl-friends made them!**

**Iggy: Really? Man**

**Me: I know right? anyway, if you think it's funny then please review!**


End file.
